


HUNGERLOCK: Behind The Scenes!

by SaraHerbertWatson



Series: Hungerlock [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHerbertWatson/pseuds/SaraHerbertWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically where I'm putting stuff that isn't exactly related to the story but somehow, totally is. XD Most of it is going to be silly as hell but for some reason I need to post it. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BLOOPS AND SCOOPS! (Bloopers)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back for behind the scenes bullshit!

As a writer, I end up writing deep into the night, and my mind is like "lol what is logic" as the rest of me is like "lol what is sleep" - the product of this is basically me just ending the sentence in some stupid way and then laughing until I cry about it, saving it and putting it aside for, well, _this_ , apparently. XD My best friend also reads my writing before I post it, and sometimes together we just make really stupid shit. XD

These are the things that came out of those goofy sleep-deprived moments and what happens when me and my best friend are together:

* * *

“Do you have feelings for Sherlock, John?” Caesar asked, and Sherlock leaned forward.

And then iron man flew down and killed everyone the end.

This is what John wished would happen, but this is not true. And who the fuck is Iron Man, anyway?

~~~

“Mycroft!” John gasped, spurting flecks of blood everywhere as he made the attempt to sit up, but found he was unable to lift himself from the bed – his torso and limbs were all strapped down. “Mycroft –?”

“EAT YOUR FUCKING CHRISTMAS PRESENTS” Mycroft screamed as he put a wad of dry tissue paper into John’s mouth.

MEANWHILE

Sherlock went downstairs and looked at the Christmas tree in the living room, surrounded by presents wrapped in gauze.

“I AM A VERY BUSY MAN” Mycroft bellows, bursting in through the air vent.

MEANWHILE

Mycroft answers 13 calls simultaneously while shoving more tissue paper into John’s mouth.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS, JOHNATHAN,” he shouts into all 13 receivers. “MERRY CHRISTMAS, INDEED.”

~~~

“We’re heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere,” Mycroft announced conversationally, leaving his office and peeking his head into the room where Sherlock and John were eating a very late breakfast.

~~~

“This is _Capitol_ food; you won’t get anything like this for another six months. Mycroft knows – he’s got two whole cakes in his room – RIGHT, MYCROFT?!” he called down the hall, and John jumped at the sudden volume.

MEANWHILE Mycroft was in his office, shoveling down one cake as he wrapped the other one to bring back home. In gauze.

“Fuck you,” he called down the hallway, but his face was so full of cake his words were muffled. “They don’t call it the Hunger Games for nothin’”

And then he saw another cake, and ABC cake came out in a heart-shaped stream from his eye sockets like a play-doh toy.

~~~

John looked back at Sherlock and Mycroft, who were hanging festive cake-shaped lanterns that hadn’t been there five seconds ago. “What the fuck?” John said.

“Don’t use said,” Sherlock said. “Said is dead,” he also said. “STOP THAT.”

* * *

 

NOW. A few weeks from now, I'd like to do a Q&A thing of sorts because idk u guys might have questions. So pLEASE comment any questions for me or about the story down below - I'll answer EVERY SINGLE QUESTION the best I can without spoiling Constantly!

Once I get enough questions, I'll post the answers and I'll see you then! :D

Computer update: About a month ago, I was able to buy some time by putting my computer on my desk and not moving it at all ever. Now, DEATH IS IMMINENT. IT'S TERRIBLE.

Remember, links:

8 tracks, where I post playlists about Hungerlock (because I'm a NERD): http://8tracks.com/sarawatson

Pinterest, where I post pictures about Hungerlock (because I'm a DORK): https://www.pinterest.com/saraherbert37

I deleted my snapchat because my computer's dying and I'm trying to make room for things I actually use.

Kik is still around, though, for now: saraherbie

Tumblr (that basically just contains a shit ton of Hannibal): https://watsonisawallflower.tumblr.com

Please send me love and shit :D


	2. Q N A (Question and Answer!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Sara answers questions about Sentiment (and about their own life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Q and A :D There's not a lot here now - if I get any other questions concerning Sentiment I'll post 'em right here :)

Here are some questions, and some life updates, provided by other people and Life Itself. Love u~

* * *

SarasLife1993 asks: HEY SARA HOW WAS UR FIRST TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL TELL EVERYONE HOW YOU SPENT THE NIGHT AT THE HOPSITAL WASN’T THAT FUN??? THAT WAS MY FAVORITE THING TO MAKE YOU GO DO HAHAHAHA OHHHH MAN I AM _SUCH AN ASSHOLE_

Yep, I went to the hospital back on August 30th - that was the first time I went to the hospital as a patient, so everything was new and different and scary anyway, and then I had to be ambulance'd away to UMass Hospital, which made it even more new and different and scary. The cause? Migraines. Basically I had been vomiting a lot and no one knew why (and it would've been like "whatever" if it wasn't for the fact that I hadn't vomited since I was EIGHT YEARS OLD), and then one night I came home from therapy (around like 5 o'clock at night?) and I felt numb like my limbs had all fallen asleep even though I wasn't sitting on them to cut off the blood flow and suddenly I couldn't type right no matter how focused I was (and it suddenly took like EVERYTHING IN ME to focus) and  _then_ I started slurring my speech. So we went to the local emergency room (yay more money spent that we don't have) and after having a CAT scan and talking to a neurologist and vomiting again they weren't sure if either I was having a migraine or being like the first 23 year old in existence to have a stroke (idk if that's true but they were acting like it) so then around 10:00 pm I was sent to UMass for a second CAT scan and more talks with a neurologist and they finally decided that it was just a migraine and I could go home around 8:00 am. I tried writing about this in detail but it literally took up four pages so here are some highlights:

  * Bringing a book to the hospital but not anything else so my phone freaking died because LEAVE IT TO ME TO bring a book to the hospital but not my damn phone charger OF COURSE I WOULD DO THAT that’s like my trademark.
  * Starting a sentence and then forgetting what I was saying halfway through so basically the car ride to the hospital was just me beginning 50 different sentences and ending them all with "and...shit."
  * Skyping with a neurologist from UMass and he had me run a bunch of tests like “touch your nose now touch the tip of the nurse’s finger,” and then “touch your knee with your opposite ankle and slide your ankle all the way down to your other ankle” (which I failed at because I kept touching my finger to my leg because I was STUCK AT THE FINGER THING because I was just so frazzled and tired and I was beginning to get pissed at the neurologist because I just wanted to sleep)
  * The nurses asking kept asking me general questions like *points at mom* “who’s this?” (my answer: “mama”) *points at my stepdad* “who’s this?” (my answer: his name) “what month/day is it?” (my answer: I thought that it was either the 26th or 27th (I was wrong but whatever) and so I thought I said that but APPARENTLY I replied that it was August 36th) and “do you know where you are?” (my answer: instead of taking the easy way out and just saying “the hospital” or the name of the town we were in I tried to say THE NAME OF THE HOSPITAL, because I was born there and I’ve gone to that medical group basically all my life so OF COURSE I KNOW WHERE I AM but I failed because (according to my mom at least) I said something like “condominium” instead of what I wanted to say, which started with a “K” (SO I KNEW EXACTLY WHERE I WAS I WAS THERE) which I think my stepdad was pretty proud of by the way he talked about it afterwards).
  * After my mom told the nurses that I'm autistic every time I was asked one of these questions and I came up with an answer that wasn't right the nurses would apparently ask my mom "is she always like this?", to which my mom would answer "nO SHE'S NOT"
  * Really liking the paramedic who took me from the local hospital to the UMass but being intimidated by the driver.
  * The nurse at UMass having a Frozen sticker on her lanyard so I kept telling her “Anna and Elsa” and she didn’t understand what I was saying until I said it like 5 times.
  * Having said second CAT scan at 2:30 am and needing to go to the bathroom but being like "I'll just get a nurse to wheel me over when this is done" but then they gave me the CONTRAST (which makes you feel warm in weird places) and the first place it went was my arm and THEN it went to my GENITALIA. So my first thought was " _Shit_ I just pissed myself" but then I realized that I hadn't just wet myself so then my next thought was "so THIS is what a boner must feel like!!" After the scan I told the nurses I needed to pee and they were like "no sweetie that's just the contrast" and I was like "nope I needed to go since before I was wheeled in here" so I was able to go.
  * Sobbing for my mama at said 2:30 o'clock CAT scan because they put IV into my other arm for the contrast and it hurt and I just wanted to go to sleep and also hold someone's hand EVERYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN FINE IF I COULD'VE JUST HELD THE NURSES HAND BUT NOPE THEY NEEDED FOUR HANDS
  * Speaking to this neurologist at like 4:30 in the morning and he had an accent that I can't place but I liked his accent so much and I was SO TIRED that I remember like lightly dozing off if he talked for too long and then just waking up and being like “...sorry, can you say that last bit one more time?” and at one point I remember thinking (to myself, thank god) that I should ask him if he could just chill in my room and talk to me about anything under the sun until I fall back asleep but then I thought “no don’t do that that’s weird” so I didn’t.
  * Waking up at 8:00 to a doctor saying that I could go home and I was so happy I just kept asking him like “Are you sure? I get to see my mama? I get to see my mama!” (Yeah I’m a 23 getting little-girl-excited about seeing my mom, what of it?) 
  * Getting a hospital-issued breakfast and being unable to drink the coffee they gave me but refusing to let them take it because I was saving it for my stepdad bECAUSE I'M A NICE PERSON (even though I was too shy to do random acts of kindness to the strangers that were around me.
  * FINALLY being able to leave I was just SO HAPPY but I didn’t want to be TOO HAPPY because we were in the emergency room and that means all of these people were sad and hurt AND HERE I WAS WALKING OUT WITH MY FAMILY idk I felt like super privileged so I checked it at the door and I said thank you to everyone I could on the way out
  * The automatic doors closing and separating my stepdad from me and my mom for a second and I kind of yelled out "omg we're stuck here FOREVER" and the hospital worker who just happened to be behind us laughed.
  * Sticking the things from my heart monitor to the backs of the front seats in the car on the way home.



So yeah that was my very first trip to the emergency room.

~~~

SarasLife1993 asks: And what else happened...?

And, unrelated to the whole bunch of hospital/vomiting situation: on September 16th, we lost our cat Grace to an ear tumor that was SUPPOSED TO grow out of her ear and then we’d bring her in for surgery, BUT INSTEAD it grew the opposite direction until it was pressing into her brain. She was my sibling’s cat more than anybody’s, but she loved me dearly too and she’d been hanging out with my mom more and more right before she passed, and she was like best friends with our 16 year old cat (Peanut) and Grace’s biological brother (Patch) is still with us, so it’s a pretty big loss. But Patch and Peanut sleep next to each other all the time now, and Patch kept crying to mom and trying to find Grace for weeks after she passed which was really heartbreaking to see. Thankfully the vet we brought her to was really nice and helped her pass comfortably and surrounded by her family, and we were able to bury her on my grandpa's property, in the little pet cemetery they have (don't think we have a lot of dead cats, it's more like my mom's family moved to that house when my mom was 19 (she's in her 50s now) so it's not like they're gonna be leaving that property anytime soon.

Anyway.

RIP Gracie Grace, 2008-2016.

~~~

tomatoRenegade asks: [...] I was wondering if we’ll ever get to read anything from Mycroft’s time as [a] Tribute?

Not much in the Arena itself, but we do get to see how he prepared for the Arena without a mentor to guide him. I can’t figure out if there’s more or less of him in Constantly – I think it’s about the same between the two stories – but I do feel there’s a lot more of Mycroft revealed and we see him as more of his own person and less as just “Sherlock Holmes’ big brother” or “John Watson’s mentor” like how he was in Sentiment. Once Constantly is completely done and out there in the world, there are certainly ways for me to revisit the universe, and going into Mycroft’s Arena with him is certainly on my list of ways to do so, so I may go there in the future. Honestly, I really hope I do.

* * *

So I saw a challenge thing that was like "send me a word and I'll find the word in my unfinished fic document and give you the sentence that that word is in, and I thought that was really cool and wanted to do it now. So send me any word you want (please exclude names and common words (like and/then/but/the/if/etc)) and a number and I'll find the time that word shows up in the Constantly, (so like if you send me "dickwad, three" I'll give you the sentence where dickwad shows up for the third time), and that'll be your sneak peek!

SO send me your words and I'll see you around Christmas time for the sneak peek! :D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME UR QUESTIONS  
> AND UR WORDS  
> PLEASE!


	3. SOME WORDS

Hello! I hope everyone's holidays went well/are going well :D 

Okay so first:

It's almost January, and I'm STILL not done with Constantly. And since we're so close to Sherlock Series Four (and friggin the guy who plays Claudius Templesmith is the new villain this time around (HOW DARE U BBC)) I'm just gonna like. Pause writing for a bit, see what he's about, and I'm gonna do what I can about putting him into the fic because THAT'S JUST WHO I AM ~~THIS WEEK~~ or something. 

So basically Constantly isn't gonna be ready until Summertime at the absolute latest. I'm like sorry x1000000 but that's the way it is.

Also: since I was so close to potentially finishing this thing I was like "let's read the Hunger Games series ALL OVER AGAIN and look for inconsistencies and try to FIX THEM!!" So I'm like 90 pages into Catching Fire and I've been making a list of things I've fucked up in Sentiment and Constantly and want to fix them. Mostly it's just stuff like "include the Community home that's not mentioned in the movie!!" and "mention how even though Mycroft won the Games the Holmes home in the Seam is still technically Sherlock's!" and shit like that - stuff that wasn't in the movies, basically. Details and shit. So I'm gonna work on that and edit Sentiment and with that said, once I edit it all I'm gonna make another update and let you all know...so if you want to read it all again for the changes you can. Once the changes are all there.

~~God I'm the worst.~~

 

Oh! And Krh commented on my last update with "Dance," but they didn't put a number to it so I'm doing the third time it shows up because it's the cutest:

**Obviously fed up, Sherlock did the one thing John never imagined he would do: he invited John to dance.**

SO YEAH THERE'S UR SNEAK PEEK

SEND ME MORE WORDS IF YOU WANT MORE SNEAK PEEKS

ILU ALL

PLEASE SNAPCHAT ME @SARAHERBIE

I'M SO ALONE

LOVE ME

BYE <3


	4. REWRITE!! And an update!

*Infomercial voice* Hey, kiddos! Sara Watson here with some TEDIOUS NEWS!

Were any of you looking for another reason to reread Sentiment? Are you looking for a reason to read Sentiment for the very first time?

WELL BOY DO I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!

Introducing: Sara went and reread all of Sentiment and ADDED SHIT! That's right - I READ ALL OF SENTIMENT FOR THE FIFTEENTH TIME.

AND I ADDED SHIT. AND I CHANGED SHIT.

*If you haven't read Hungerlock yet, please stop reading. Just know this is an A+ prime time to read Hungerlock* ANYWAY.

Shit includes:

  * Chapter names! Now every chapter isn't "CHAPTER 5: CHAPTER 7," because that was REALLY CONFUSING.
  * The moment John falls in love with Sherlock is different! I made it LATER! So John can THINK ABOUT IT SOME MORE!
  * John's age! I was doing the rereading when it occurred to me that, if John and Sherlock are in the same class...and Sherlock was born on January 6th...and John was born on March 31st...that would make Sherlock almost FOUR MONTHS OLDER THAN JOHN WATSON. And that shit ain't right. So basically, I REFUSED to let that happen, because SHERLOCK'S THE BABY DAMNIT. So now John's now 18 in the fic, and Sherlock remains to be 17 years old, making John about nine months older than Sherlock. MUCH BETTER. BUT! I made this change while I was like 95% done with the reread, and I REALLY didn't feel like rereading it all over again, so I made many corrections as I knew I needed to make, but if anyone's reading and sees ANYTHING that suggests that John is seventeen, PLEASE leave a comment and let me know and I'll fix it!
  * The chapter breaks are now a cool-looking horizontal line, instead of three tildes. Now it looks PROFESSIONAL!
  * Greg Lestrade has floppy hair, now!
  * Harry Watson swears more!
  * And there are a BUNCH of additional lines and paragraphs and other corrections are made that come with every reread!



SO! There's some new content! Take a look! Find them all! It'll be fun! :D

 

And now, my update:

I got a comment from Beatrice, and I'm sure she'd mind if I put out the ENTIRE thing, but there was a few things that she said that I really wanted to reply to in a public post, so I'll quote a few things and reply to them here:

"This my comment, [...] because you have not posted Constantly in January as [you] said [you] would, [...] a "is everything okay with you?". Sherlock's S4 and the positioning of its creators made us very ill, but I hope that was not enough for you to give up. [...] Please, Sara, do not give up on the show and do not deprive us of your talent. After the way Sherlock is done, the work of the fans is the only thing left for me!!!"

I have far from given up - it's just taking me a bit longer than I thought I would. And I keep procrastinating. I'm writing a calmer, less-action-filled, slower, wrap-up-loose-ends bit of the story and it's slow-going. Not to mention the fact that what I wanted to do in the middle of the story (what I've already written), is not what I _had_ written. So, lots of rewrites. Hence, why I reread Sentiment - start at the beginning, right? So, I'm gonna reread Constantly, now, and correct what needs to be corrected, and then FINISH WHAT NEEDS TO BE FINISHED!!

I can assure you, Beatrice, and anyone reading this, of three things, right now:

  1. I have not given up.
  2. Constantly is coming. I have no idea when EXACTLY (MAYBE beginning of August? At the latest? Yeah. At the latest, beginning of August. Probably. WHO KNOWS?), but it's DEFINITELY coming. I can promise, right now, that Constantly is going to be FOUR PARTS LONG, and AT LEAST THREE HUNDRED PAGES LONG (to give you an idea of how long that is, Sentiment is 222 pages long), and you're ALL GOING TO CRY.
  3. There's a few things that Series Four has done that WILL affect this fic. Quotes and little things like that (which I've always inserted into my Hungerlock fics), actor allusion stuff (for example: since Culverton Smith in Sherlock and Claudius Templesmith in The Hunger Games are played by the same actor, I've got to make Claudius Templesmith more like Culverton Smith in the fic), I've got to insert Eurus into the story SOMEHOW (spoiler alert: I did and I did it better than how she's in the actual show so yeah there's that), and a bonus thing that I can't tell anyone about because SPOILERS.



But I'm just really thankful of all the support I've gotten over the past three years or however long it's been since I started posting this fic. It really keeps me going and I'm always really touched when one of you talks to me or shoots me a message (Seriously, Beatrice's message made me start crying in the car on the way home from work in front of my mother). And I wanted to thank everyone for being so patient - I know I keep pushing the deadline back but no one's gotten pissed about it and that always helps my anxiety stay in the chill zone.

If anyone wants to keep in touch with me between now and whenever this shit gets posted, I'd be happy to hear from you :D

My tumblr: willgrahamisawallflower.tumblr.com

My kik and snapchat: saraherbie

My instagram: saraherbertwatson

My twitter: saraherbiwatson

someone please love me XD

And seriously. Thanks <3


	5. CHAPTER TITLES (For Parts 1 and 2!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara reveals chapter titles for 2/4 parts of Constantly!

Hello! So, you know how I've been editing all of the Hungerlock I have written? And how one of the major edits was adding chapter titles to Sentiment?

WELL, I'VE ALSO BEEN ADDING CHAPTER TITLES TO THE CONSTANTLY I HAVE WRITTEN.

I've read through the first two parts of Constantly, adding chapter titles as I went, and I thought it would be cool to show that I've read through the first two parts of Constantly....by posting the chapter titles (JUST THE CHAPTER TITLES) of the first two parts of Constantly! Note: Part One consists of chapters 1-14, and Part Two consists of chapters 15-29, and any that are italicized may be changed by the time the final product hits.

So, heeeeeeeeeeeere we go...

  1. Six Months Later
  2. Poker Face
  3. The Weight
  4. The Stone
  5. Grounding
  6. _Johnlock_
  7. The Last Good Day
  8. Sacred
  9. Family
  10. Mentor Meetings
  11. _The Fire_
  12. Too Young
  13. The Encounter
  14. The Stairwell
  15. Deductions
  16. Pressure Points
  17. Goodbyes
  18. Sink or Swim
  19. Centre Square
  20. _The First Night_
  21. _Tracker Jackers_
  22. Harry Watson
  23. No Protection
  24. The Island
  25. _The Maze_
  26. _Jabberjays and Mockingjays_
  27. Anticipation
  28. What Really Happened
  29. The Announcement



So there you have it! AND THIS IS ONLY TWO PARTS

OUT OF 4 WHOLE PARTS

PREPARE FOR LIKE A 60-CHAPTER FIC JFC

imma die

Also!

If you were looking to read other things by me, I just posted a whole bunch of fics (mostly crack fics) that I wrote when I was between the ages of 16 and 21. There are three in particular that have MULTIPLE CHAPTERS (all of them Harry Potter, 2/3 of which are crack fics) that I'm going to post like every other Saturday, so if you WANTED to read something of mine while you waited for me to get my Constantly shit together, you can read those fics and look at what went on in my mind between 7 and almost 3 years ago! Because, you know. That's always interesting. ESPECIALLY when its the crack fics....

And remember, my snapchat and kik are saraherbie and my instagram is also SaraHerbertWatson (u can see what the hell I do besides write!)

ily all bye~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THE NEXT UPDATE: I'll reveal the chapter titles for parts 3 and 4 of Constantly!


	6. Waiting For Constantly?? PLEASE READ ASAP!!

OKAY KIDDOS HERE'S THE SCOOP:

I've had a really good week. I worked like 40 hours this week, I made a phone call (and I'm autistic and have phone anxiety so that shit is DIFFICULT), and I just feel really good about myself and shit.

BUT I'm having issues with like. Motivating myself to do Constantly stuff.

So here's where I'm at:

**Part One: DONE.**

**Part Two: DONE.**

**Part Three: 79/101(+?) pages edited.**

**Part Four: 0 pages edited. 45 pages written. 29 pages of notes for what goes on after the 45 pages I have written.**

I'm basically feeling like REALLY NICE or I REALLY WANT some feedback about Constantly to use as like "LOOK PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT CONSTANTLY  _MAKE MORE CONSTANTLY_ _"_ motivation. Or some mix of both!

SO. Would you guys want the first chapter of Constantly right now? Even if the second chapter may not come around until like?? Months later?

VOTE NOW ON UR WHATEVER-UR-READING-THIS-ON!


End file.
